Cheshire Devil
by Onishin Tsukitenshi
Summary: What if Naruto's parents survived? What if they left him in the village and took his siblings with them? A spirit that should be long gone decides to give him a gift: a contract to summon World Devils and Alices. What will Naruto do with his power? How will his family react to his strength? Only time will tell. Strong!Smart!Naruto crossover with Sekai Oni, links to pics in profile
1. It's the Beginning

**So I decided to make a crossover with one of my favorite mangas, Sekai Oni. Here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekaioni**

A six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki sat down in the office of Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had just visited after a mob threw rocks and trash at him. "Hey, jiji, can I help you clean up the desk? It looks messy." Sarutobi smiled and nodded.

One hour later, the desk was clean and the paperwork was put in its proper stacks. Naruto noticed an old dusty envelope partly under the desk. He picked it up and asked, "Hokage-jiji, what's in here?" He promptly opened it and crawled into the Hokage's lap. Sarutobi, equally confused, took the letter and read it out loud.

 _Dear Sarutobi,_

 _If you're reading this, I guess you're Hokage again. It's me, Minato. I managed to make a deal with the Shinigami, so don't worry. Anyways, here's the explanation. I split up the Kyuubi's essence between my triplets Menma, Natsumi, and Naruto. I sealed the Kyuubi's Yang chakra into Menma and its Yin chakra into Natsumi. And the Kyuubi's soul was sealed into Naruto, as you already know. Menma and Natsumi need to train to use the Kyuubi's chakra, so I've taken them and Kushina out of the village. They need the training. Naruto will understand, I hope._

 _By the way, the village is treating Naruto great, right? I bet they're worshipping him like a hero for containing the Kyuubi's soul! I didn't want to leave him in the village, but it's for the greater good. Naruto needs to stay in the village for the prophecy to work._

 _Look, we'll be back when Naruto graduates from the academy and becomes a genin. I bet he'll be really happy to know that he has a family! Well, the Kyuubi is approaching, so this is the end of the letter, I guess._

 _-Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha._

At this point, Sarutobi was trembling in anger. The Sandaime Hokage had never felt such rage, not even when he found out that Orochimaru, his former student, was experimenting on children he kidnapped from around the village.

Naruto was trembling. "Jiji," he said, "why did they do it?" At this point, he was tearing up. He started bawling and cried, "I hate them! They left me because of a stupid guess about the future!" The aged Hokage merely patted the blonde on the back and whispered comforting words.

 _Come get me. I'm here._ Naruto and Sarutobi's heads snapped up, looking for the source of the voice. Their eyes settled on a scroll on the Hoakge's desk. A scroll that wasn't there before. _Young child, you have suffered much. I will help relieve your pain. Just sign your first name in the scroll with your blood. I swear I mean no harm._

Hesitatingly, Naruto grabbed the scroll and opened it. Looking to Sarutobi, who nodded nervously, the blonde bit his thumb and drew blood. "Naruto…" he mumbled as he wrote his name. Suddenly, the mirror in the room rippled as two eyes and a mouth appeared in it. The eyes looked like a multitude of ovals within each other, in a position that made it look almost hypnotic. The mouth was set in the shape of a large crescent Cheshire smile with sharp teeth.

Naruto and Sarutobi tensed, causing the smile to widen even more. "Relax," said the face. "I came here when you signed my name, Naruto. As promised, I will lessen your pain."

The blonde, wary, asked, "How?" Sarutobi mentally applauded Naruto's wariness and wished more children were more cautious.

The face said, "I have no name, but you may call me Egao. I was a citizen of a branching realm called Mirrorland, which was destroyed many years ago. As a result, I am forced to reside in reflective surfaces. I just got here from a lake in a forest somewhere in your village. I just want to finally join my family, but I want to help someone before I go."

The Hokage said, "Egao-san, please get to the point." Egao smiled and seemingly nodded.

Egao said, "Naruto, I will give you a summoning contract. It's for strong beings known as World Devils. A person will give you more information tonight in your mind. For now, finish your business and sign your last name before you leave."

Egao smiled and said, "Ah, now I can finally rest in peace and join my brethren…" The face began to disappear, but it suddenly returned. The spirit added, "Oh, and don't forget to take the scroll with you. That's the contract. Don't lose it." Egao faded once again, and then disappeared to the afterlife, reuniting with his family.

Naruto said, "Thank you, Egao-san." He opened the scroll and was about to write down his last name when he had a sudden thought. He turned to Sarutobi and asked, "Hokage-jiji, I want to change my last name. Can I have it changed?"

The Hokage nodded and took out a paper. "First, write your current last name here. Then write what you want your new last name to be here. I'll handle the rest," he said. The child nodded happily and started writing.

A few moments later, Sarutobi read what Naruto wrote. "So you want to change your last name to Sekaioni, huh? I guess you want to thank Egao-san for helping you." Naruto nodded, confirming his thoughts. Chuckling, the old man signed the form while Naruto wrote his new last name into the scroll, sealing the contract.

…

Naruto flopped onto his bed. "So I guess whoever Egao-san chose to help me will show up…" Seconds later, the six-year-old drifted into a deep sleep.

The blonde woke up in a sewer. Remembering what Egao said, he said, "Excuse me! Where are you?" A figure approached him, coming closer. Stepping into the light, Naruto saw a young girl who seemed to be around his age.

The girl had messy brown chin-length hair with a slight violet tint that covered the left side of her face. Her right eye was blood red, and if the boy could see her left eye, he would see it was a sickly shade of brown. The girl wore a black dress over a white shirt and black shoes.

She finally spoke and said, "I'm Azuma Shinonome. I guess I was chosen to teach you. Who're you?" The entire time she spoke, her face was emotionless and her voice was blunt. Naruto blinked in slight surprise.

Thinking quickly, he said, "My name's Naruto Uzu- I mean, Naruto Sekaioni. Nice to meet you, Azuma-chan!" Azuma nodded and started the explanation of the World Devils and Alices and their origins.

The next day, Naruto woke up and thought about what happened the previous night. "Man, who knew that Alices were fighters that could create weapons just by having knowledge about how they worked and thinking about them. Not to mention that World Devils are transformed Alices…" The young child looked outside and thought, _'Today my new life begins.'_

…

 _Six Years Later_

It was graduation day for Naruto. On this day, he would become a genin. It was also the day his biological family would come back. Naruto snorted. "Azuma and her friends are my _real_ family," he muttered. He glanced in the mirror and reviewed how he looked.

Naruto had drastically changed in the past years. Despite being twelve, he was rather short at a height of 4'6". The blonde wore clothes similar to Azuma, except that a belt wrapped around his waist and instead of looking like a dress, there was a slit on each side of the cloth, making the clothing look like robes a certain snake would approve of. Also, he wore black shinobi pants. Naruto wore the standard shinobi sandals, also black.

Naruto's pale face was cute and flawless. Where were the whisker marks? The blonde lost them when he encountered the Kyuubi's soul and sent it back to hell with Azuma's help. Incidentally, the Kyuubi's soul was very weak after so long without chakra. Naruto's right eye had also become blood red like Azuma's.

The blonde's hair had grown out, giving him a feminine appearance due to his thin frame and androgynous/feminine clothing. Although it retained al small bit of its spikiness, the hair had mostly flattened out, creating a hairstyle almost exactly like Azuma's.

During his training with Azuma, Naruto had been improving his skills as a shinobi. He worked part time at the Torture and Interrogation Department, or T&I Department for short. He quickly made friends with the department's best interrogators, Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi. They took him in as an apprentice, and soon he gained a reputation as the most terrifying interrogator, able to make prisoners confess in seconds. Sarutobi nearly had a heart attack when he learned about it.

Additionally, Naruto asked Might Guy, the village's best taijutsu master, for advice. The eccentric man was happy to do so, and the blonde quickly honed his taijutsu skill to the point he would make a chunin actually take him seriously. He also spent time meditating to improve his chakra control.

Snapping out of his thoughts about the past six years, Naruto went into the kitchen and made himself breakfast. He poured himself a glass of milk and made some toast. He was about to enjoy his meal when he glanced at the clock and saw that the academy would start in five minutes.

Naruto quickly gulped down the milk and dashed out the door. With the slice of toast in his mouth, Naruto ran towards the academy, not wanting to be late. He had overslept from training the previous night with Azuma, whom he had summoned into the real world. He ran into the classroom and quickly sat down in a random seat just as the bell rang.

Iruka Umino, the chunin in charge of the class, said, "Now then, let's begin the graduation test." As he said this, the academy rumbled as two certain girls ran towards the room.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka dashed into the room at the same time and yelled, "First!" They both glared at each other and were about to fight when they noticed the seat they wanted was taken.

Naruto happened to be in that seat. "Hey idiot! Get out of _my_ seat! I'm the only one who can sit next to my Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura. Ino was about to retort when Iruka snapped.

"GO SIT DOWN SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU BRATS! YOU'RE ALREADY LATE AS IT IS!" yelled the chunin, using his Demon Head Jutsu™. The two girls paled and sat down in random seats, still glaring at each other. "Well then," said Iruka, "time for the written test."

Naruto mentally snorted as the test given to him had a genjutsu over it. He secretly glanced at Mizuki Tojo, Iruka's assistant. The man smirked menacingly at him, unknowingly giving away that he was the one who placed the illusion. The blonde discreetly dispelled the technique and started the test.

Next was the weapon throwing section. Naruto watched his classmates try, with most of the civilian family students getting six out of ten at most for kunai and shuriken each. The Clan heirs scored higher at seven or eight each, but Ino and Hinata had the lowest scores at five and six respectively. "Watch how good I am, Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she threw the kunai and shuriken. Her respective scores were two and three.

Sasuke went up and threw the weapons. He received a perfect score for each. "Beat that, losers," he said to the class as he smugly walked back to join the others.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn. He calmly took the kunai and shuriken Mizuki provided and frowned. He asked, "Iruka-sensei, the kunai and shuriken feel strange in my hands. Can you check to see if anything's wrong with them?"

Iruka said, "Not at all. Let me see…" He weighed the weapons and frowned. "These kunai and shuriken are dull and greatly imbalanced. How did they end up in the class supply? Here Naruto, use mine." He handed new kunai and shuriken to blonde, who thanked him.

Naruto aimed and threw the kunai. He earned a perfect score. He threw the shuriken. Another perfect score. Iruka smiled at his favorite student's achievement while Mizuki, Sasuke, and the Sasuke fan club seethed in rage.

"Well then, it's time for the jutsu testing portion of the test," said Iruka, "I need you to do the transformation jutsu, substitution jutsu, and a clone jutsu. First up, Shino Aburame."

When Naruto went up, Iruka nodded at him, prompting the boy to start. First, Naruto transformed into Kaito Ookura, a friend of Azuma. Iruka and Mizuki were surprised when they saw Naruto transform into a tall bald man with two scars on his scalp. They were surprised even more when they saw the prison suit. Clearly, they didn't expect the boy to transform into a criminal.

"Good job, Naruto," said Iruka, "now do the substitution jutsu." The boy nodded and went up in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, they saw an unusual sight.

The Sandaime Hokage was reading Icha Icha Paradise and giggling perversely. He mumbled, "Oh, Kuroki is such a naughty girl…" He suddenly snapped to attention and hid the book when Iruka coughed, a slight blush on his face. "Let me guess," said Sarutobi, "Naruto substituted with me." Iruka and Mizuki nodded, the latter grinding his teeth in frustration.

By the time Naruto returned, the only jutsu left was a clone jutsu. Naruto crossed his finger into a cross shape and said, "Shadow clone jutsu." Smoke filled the room as ten clones appeared. Wordlessly, Iruka handed Naruto a black headband, which Naruto took and replaced the belt with it.

The blonde knew the shadow clone jutsu because he had reported his trouble doing the clone jutsu to the Hokage. Sarutobi was shocked at Naruto's chakra levels and taught the technique to him. The next moment, Naruto mentioned using the shadow clones to speed up doing the paperwork. Sarutobi felt like an idiot afterwards.

…

Naruto dropped by the Hokage office. "Hey jiji, I passed," said Naruto. Sarutobi smiled and patted the blonde's head affectionately.

"Well, Naruto, do you know what day it is?" Naruto's aura became serious as he stood at attention and nodded. Over the past six years, the hate for his family disappeared and he let go of the anger at his parents, but Naruto was still upset about what they did. Maybe he would make them do things for him to make up for it…

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Sarutobi said, "Alright, I'll let them in now. You can come in now!" As he called out the last part, the door opened. In walked the Namikaze family in all its glory.

Minato and his wife Kushina looked just like they did in the village photos. They were quickly followed by two- no, _three_ children.

First was Menma. He was the same age as Naruto and looked like a miniature version of Minato, but with red hair and violet eyes. He wore black pants, shimobi sandals, and a grey shirt. His aura radiated arrogance _much_ more than Sasuke's did.

Next was Natsumi, Menma and Naruto's triplet sister. She was a miniature version of Kushina with blond hair. Her attire was the same as Menma's, but she also had a flak jacket. Although she did not radiate arrogance, she did have an air of cockiness about her.

Last but not least, Mito, the youngest sibling. She was six years old, and looked exactly like Kushina, but had sky blue eyes. She wore a plain yellow dress. The young girl held on to her mother's hand as she looked around the room in excitement.

Minato stepped up and said, "Hello, Sarutobi-sama. We're back. Oh, who's this kid?" As he said this, he looked at Naruto.

Sarutobi replied, "This is Naruto Se-" He was interrupted by Kushina, who quickly pulled the boy into a hug. When Naruto pulled himself out of her grip, the woman stared in shock. "As I was saying," repeated Sarutobi, "this is Naruto Sekaioni."

Minato and Kushina blinked in confusion. This wasn't their son? "But where's our son Naruto?" asked the former Hokage.

"I wasn't finished," Sarutobi retorted, slightly annoyed. "This is Naruto Sekaioni, formerly Naruto Uzumaki. He changed his name after we found the letter you left for me six years ago. In fact, Naruto was the one who found it under the desk. We read it together. He decided to change his name afterwards because he wanted to be seen as himself when you came back."

Minato and Kushina gaped in shock, and Menma decided to make himself known. "Heh, a loser like him doesn't even deserve to have our family name!" Sarutobi's eyes hardened and Minato and Kushina glared at Menma in anger Natsumi gave her brother a half-hearted glare, and Mito looked at Naruto in wonder.

The youngest girl ran up to him and excitedly asked, "Are you my other big brother?"

Naruto chuckled lightly and said, "Yeah, I guess I am." Minato and Kushina smiled at how their youngest daughter already made her way into the boy's heart. Meanwhile, Menma snorted in disgust and Natsumi raised an eyebrow.

The girl walked up to Naruto and said, "So you're the brother kaa-san and tou-san kept talking about, huh? Sorry, but you don't look like much." Naruto glanced at her and his lips twitched.

He said, "Looks are deceiving. I'm actually rather skilled. You'll see soon enough." Natsumi twitched slightly, but shook it off and smirked.

Menma huffed, "If Tou-san and Kaa-san left you in the village, it's clear that you're just a waste of space that doesn't deserve to be near us."

Immediately, he was hit by four people at once. Those four people were Kushina, Natsumi, Mito, and Naruto. Kushina growled, "Don't you dare talk about family that way!"

Natsumi said, "Stop being an idiot! I swear, you ego is nine times bigger than the Kyuubi itself!"

Mito cried, "Stop being a meanie to Naru-nii! He's your onii-chan too!"

Naruto stiffly said, "I already don't like you. I think you're more arrogant than the entire Uchiha clan, alive and deceased combined."

Suddenly, an ANBU burst into the room and yelled, "Hokage-sama! Chunin Miziki Tojo has stolen the Forbidden Scroll and is escaping with it!" He noticed Minato and his family. He started to scream, but fainted from shock.

Sarutobi said, "Naruto, this is your chance to show your family what you know. I'll handle the explanation to the ANBU. Minato, we'll have to announce your return to the village. For now, stop Mizuki!"

The shinobi in the room yelled, "Yes, Hokage-sama!" They then ran out of the room to apprehend a traitor.

Sarutobi sank into his chair and sighed, a large smile on his face. "Show me what you can do, Naruto-kun. I look forwards to your career as a shinobi." He then took out his pipe and lit it. The aged Hokage placed it in his mouth and looked out the window, anticipating what was to come.

 **And the first chapter is done! This is definitely the last time I'll be publishing/updating for a while, so I'd like to wish a good summer to everyone.**

 **Please review, tell me what you think, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	2. Tiger Furry and Graduation

**Here's the second chapter. Sorry if Egao's eye description was confusing. It's the trademark ripple-like eye in Sekaioni, if you're wondering.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekaioni**

Mizuki laughed maniacally as he ran into the forest with the Forbidden Scroll. "Hah! Those fools will never know it was me!" Oh, how wrong he was. A Hyuuga that was in ANBU caught him while using his Byakugan to look under the clothing of the surrounding women. He had then reported it to the Hokage.

As he reached a tree, he stopped to catch his breath and plan out what to do next. However, a group of shinobi had caught up to him before he could even take three breaths. "Stop right there, traitor," said Naruto as he, Minato, Kushina, Natsumi, Mito, and Menma landed in the clearing.

The rogue chunin laughed maniacally and yelled, "As if you could stop me, demon!"

The blonde, deciding to play dumb, faltered and asked, "Why are you calling me a demon?" His family realized he was acting and played along. Kushina quickly whispered the situation to Mito.

Mizuki cackled in glee and said, "You don't know? Twelve years ago, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into a newborn baby. That baby was you! Know what that means? That means you're the Kyuubi that nearly destroyed the village twelve years ago!" He smiled insanely, expecting a reaction. He did get one, but not one he expected.

Naruto said, "The Kyuubi's soul was sealed into me. The chakra was split in half and sealed into two other children. A soul can't survive without chakra, so it's obvious what happened to the Kyuubi after its soul was sealed into me. Its soul went back to hell."

Mizuki growled and said, "Don't lie! You're the Kyuubi and you know it!" He wasn't prepared for the blonde to pull out a giant axe out of nowhere. Before he could react, his left arm was cut off, and the Forbidden Scroll fell to the ground, where Kushina grabbed it and gave it to Minato.

"Aaugh! You'll pay for that!" yelled Mizuki as he pulled out a vial filled with a strange liquid. He promptly opened it and drank the contents of the glass container. The traitor then laughed and roared, "With the power bestowed upon me by Orochimaru-sama, I will destroy you all!" Mizuki started transforming until he resembled a large tiger-man hybrid.

Oh, and his arm grew back.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he summoned eight tomahawks. He quickly threw them with nearly impeccable precision. Mizuki tried to dodge, but only managed to avoid three. The others embedded themselves into Mizuki's shoulders and back.

Menma growled and yelled, "Oh, forget it! I'll handle this, you loser!" He shoved Naruto to the ground and charged at Mizuki. Not even three seconds later, he was sent back at the group, knocked out from one punch.

"Idiot," mumbled Naruto as he nudged Menma's head with his foot. The blonde turned to Mizuki and disappeared. The chunin blinked in confusion before screaming in pain as his left arm was chopped off again. Naruto appeared behind him, axe raised above his head just as Mizuki spun around and swung at the boy with his remaining arm.

The next moment, blood sprayed into the air as a headless corpse silently hit the ground

…

"So can you tell me what happened?" asked Sarutobi as he stared at a blood-covered Naruto, who was smiling innocently. A few feet behind, the Namikaze family stood silently. Menma, however, was till unconscious.

Naruto replied, "Well, I ran into Mizuki and cut his arm off. He got angry and started yelling at me and how he was going to kill us all. Then he took something out and drank it. I don't know what it was, but it turned him into a big tiger furry with really big muscles. Oh, and he said something about an Orochimaru-sama. Isn't he a traitor to this village?"

Sarutobi sighed, realizing this was going to be a long night. "Well, this is quite a problem…"

Two days later, it was time for new teams to be assigned. Naruto calmly walked to the academy. He recalled the day before when Minato revealed he was still alive. He couldn't comprehend how people could be so noisy. Then again, Sakura was impossibly noisy too.

As he walked in and sat down, he saw two students who weren't there before. He recognized them from the day before.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was leaving when he saw three people, one adult and two children, walk into the office as he left. The adult was a woman, and one child was a boy while the other was a girl. "Eh, must be new in the village," said the blonde as he left._

 _Flashback end_

As the class filed in, Iruka walked to the front and announced, "Alright, everyone, we have four new students. Come up and introduce yourselves." Menma, Natsumi, and the two new students walked up to the front.

"I'm Menma Namikaze! As long as you losers stay out of my way, I won't hurt you too bad!" declared the redhead. Almost all the girls started swooning at his confidence (read as arrogance).

Natsumi stepped up and said, "I'm Natsumi Namikaze. I hope that some of you will at least give me a challenge." The boys started blushing at her attitude while the girls snarled at the "slut" tried to "steal" Sasuke's heart.

The new boy moved to introduce himself. He was around 5'5" and had elbow-length brown hair, green eyes, and wore standard shinobi attire. He said, "Hello, my name is Nagi Torakiba. It's a pleasure to meet you." Unfortunately, Naruto was the only one paying attention; Natsumi was busy reprimanding Menma for his behavior to notice and nobody else was paying attention to Nagi.

Finally, the girl went up. As she did so, Naruto's breath faltered slightly as he blushed slightly. She was about five feet tall and had jet black hair and red eyes. She wore purple combat clothes that showed off her shoulders and legs and had black goggles on her head. She said, "Hi! My name is Michiko Genkotsu! It's nice to meet you!" Once again, the students ignored her.

"Alright everyone," said Iruka. However, nobody was paying attention to him. "Pay attention you brats!" he yelled. After everyone settled down, he said, "Now then, Team One is…"

Finally, Naruto snapped back to attention as the scarred chunin droned, "Team Seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai, led by Kakashi Hatake." Sakura cheered, Sasuke scowled, and everyone wondered who Sai was.

"Team Eight consists of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, led by Kurenai Yuhi." Kiba whooped at being on the same team as Hinata, while Hinata and Shino sat silently.

"Team Nine is still in circulation, so Team Ten consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, led by Asuma Sarutobi." Shikamaru yawned, Choji was glad to be on the same team as his friend, and Ino complained about how Sakura was on Sasuke's team and she wasn't.

"Team Eleven consists of Menma Namikaze, Natsumi Namikaze, and your third teammate will be a genin who graduated last year whose team split up. Your sensei is Kushina Namikaze." The two Namikaze children smirked, Menma in a condescending way and Natsumi in a cocky way.

"Team Twelve consists of Nagi Torakiba, Michiko Genkotsu, and Naruto Sekaioni, led by Aki Yumehime." The three looked at each other and wordlessly nodded. As the jonin senseis started filing in, the woman Naruto saw yesterday walked in.

She was 5'9", had waist length violet hair, vibrant topaz-colored eyes, and wore the standard jonin attire. "Team Twelve, come with me," said Aki. Naruto, Michiko, and Nagi got up and followed her out of the room.

…

"Alright, I want you three to introduce yourselves. You know, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your goal. Stuff like that," said Aki as the four sat down in a clearing in Training Ground 13. The day before, she had talked to Sarutobi and managed to qualify as a jonin, surprisingly. She had thought she would make chunin.

"I'll start," she continued, "I'm Aki Yumehime. I like nature, fruit, and painting. I dislike rapists, people who commit crimes just for the thrill, perverts, and when people I care about get hurt. My hobbies are painting, meditating, and practicing kenjutsu. My goal is to see you all become successful. You're next, big guy."

Nagi, being the tallest of the three genin, knew she was talking about him. He said, "My name is Nagi Torakiba. I like fashion, training, and plants. My dislikes are when my clothes get ruined beyond repair, people who make fun of my hair, and people who kill without a care. My hobbies are cleaning, training, practicing ninjutsu, and helping others. My goal is to one day lead my own genin team." Aki hummed in thought, finding Nagi's introduction to be rather interesting.

Michiko quickly spoke up and said, "I'm Michiko Genkotsu. I like training, practicing taijutsu, eating, practicing taijutsu, training, and… did I already say practicing taijutsu? Anyways, My dislikes are criminals, people who think women can't be strong, girls who play shinobi and give kunoichi a bad name, and those who pick on the weak. My hobbies are training, practicing taijutsu, eating, and drawing. My goal is to become Konoha's strongest kunoichi and have a family." Aki nodded in approval of Michiko's dream, but sweatdropped at how many times Michiko mentioned training and practicing taijutsu.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn to introduce himself. He said, "My name is Naruto Sekaioni. I like weapons, reading, and birds. I dislike those who believe themselves to be better than everyone else, people who do not take their choices seriously, and people who kill people without proper reasoning. My hobbies are reading, training with weapons, and meditating. My goal is to become my own person and have a family." After hearing the boy's introduction, the jonin smiled at how down to earth her last student was, and the moment she heard the last part of Naruto's dream, the estrogen kicked in.

Aki jumped into the air and cried, "How sweet! Two of my adorable little genin want to have families when they grow up!" She shook her head and quickly said, "Ah, never mind. Let's get to your final test. If you can trap me, you pass. If not, you fail. Start!" The jonin jumped away into the trees.

The three genin looked at each other. "So, we need a plan. I specialize in ninjutsu, which are far-range attacks. What are your specialties?" asked Nagi.

Naruto bluntly said, "I specialize in weapon usage, so I guess that means I'm a mid-range fighter. And judging from Michiko's introduction, she's a close-range fighter. So what's the plan?"

Aki leaned against a tree as she waited. As a bird passed overhead, she jumped away from the tree as it was smashed into pieces, courtesy of Michiko. The moment she landed a few feet away, a voice called out, "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" The jonin looked up to see Nagi finish the last handsign and create a dragon from the earth.

She ran to dodge it, but Naruto ran in, a tanto in each hand. He slashed at Aki wildly, not giving her the chance to recover. Michiko went for a high kick, hoping to get a lucky shot. However, Aki ducked, leaving Naruto to blink as his teammate sailed over him.

Nagi dropped in, using a small wind jutsu. Aki dashed at him, pulling her fist back for a punch. Before she did, though, two blurs tackled into her. As Michiko pinned her to the ground, Naruto pulled out several steel bands and clamped them tio Aki's limbs, trapping her.

The jonin smiled and said, "Congratulations, you passed. As of now, you are officially Team Twelve." The three genin cheered, happy to finally be genin.

Meanwhile, two teams barely passed due to two certain arrogant genin believing they could do it all by themselves. Not to mention one student didn't even do anything aside from running around screaming at the top of her lungs.

 **And the second chapter is done! A link for what Michiko looks like in on my profile, so please check it out!**

 **Please review, tell me what you think, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	3. The C-Rank Mission

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekaioni**

Two weeks passed since team placements. During that period, Naruto had made a few amends with his biological family, including accepting an apology from a badly beaten Menma who practically had 85% of the arrogance he had beaten out of him by Kushina. Apparently, an angry Uzumaki-a mother, especially-ranked in the top five most dangerous things in the world. It was a tearful sight for the mother as she saw her children all get along, even if Naruto was still slightly cold to his brother.

Missions had been terrible, seeing how they were just chores that the civilians were too lazy to do. Of all the D-rank missions, the only one considered worthy of being done by a ninja was the Tora Retrieval mission, which Sarutobi had done back in his genin days. Everyone had been horrified when they found out the cat dated back to the time of the Sandaime's childhood.

Minato returned to his position as Hokage, though Sarutobi also stayed in office. The two were often found with Minato crying as they filed paperwork. Naruto and Sarutobi briefly considered telling them to use the shadow clone jutsu, but decided that they wouldn't tell them. Minato still owed him eleven years' worth of birthday presents. The same was with Kushina. Mito counted as a gift, apparently.

Anyways, Team Twelve had the Tora Retrieval mission again. As the team hid in the forest, a voice reported, "This is Beauty, what are your positions? Over."

Another voice, male this time, responded, "This is Prince, reporting from Point A. Target in sight. Over."

A third voice-female, said, "This is Tigress, reporting from Point B. I also see the target. Over."

The last voice reported, "This is Innocence, reporting from Point C. I see the target as well. Permission to engage?"

Aki smirked and ordered, "Permission granted. Go!" Three figures dashed out and leaped at the cat. The feline jumped straight up, causing the genin to crash into each other and two of them to land in a compromising position. They got back up quickly, blushing profusely and turned around just in time to see Tora leap into Aki's waiting arms. Nagi merely got up, brushing the dust off his clothes.

As the team trudged back to the Hokage Tower, Naruto and Michiko made it a point to not look at each other, while Nagi smirked in amusement. As the team entered the room, Aki reported, "Team Twelve reporting a successful mission!"

Minato looked up from the desk and said, "Excellent!" As the file was reported, Tora was grabbed by Lady Shijimi, who crushed the cat with her large arms.

Sarutobi said, "Now then, here are some more missions. We have walking dogs, painting fences, weeding gardens, clea-"

Naruto bluntly said, "I want a C-Rank mission."

Iruka yelled, "You brat! You're fresh out of the academy! What makes you think you can handle a C-Rank mission?" He then drifted into a lecture about the ranking system. When he finished, he looked up and saw that nobody was paying attention.

Aki sighed and said, "In all respect, I feel this team is ready for a C-Rank." Iruka was about to protest, but Sarutobi raised a hand.

"You have completed the minimum requirement of D-Rank missions to apply for a C-Rank mission. I'll see what I can get you." Just as he said it, Teams Seven and Eleven walked in.

Kushina said, "Heh, we were thinking of getting a C-Rank too!" Natsumi and Menma greeted Team Twelve and their teammate, a boy named Taro Yamada, merely nodded. Team Seven was another matter.

Kakashi didn't even look at anyone, opting to read his book instead. Sasuke swaggered in, his chin held up high. Sakura scampered after Sasuke, fawning over him. And Sai was the most proper of the group, nodding to the two teams and bowing to the Sandaime and Yondaime.

Kakashi, not looking up from his book, said, "This is Team Seven, requesting another mission."

Minato replied, "Alright, we have walking dogs, painting fences, weeding gardens, clea-" He was cut off by Sasuke.

The Uchiha interrupted, "I demand a higher ranked mission! I want a mission worthy of an Uchiha!"

Sarutobi frowned and said, "Denied." Before Sasuke could complain, he added, "Your team has yet to reach the minimum number of D-Rank missions to perform a higher ranked mission. Since graduation, Team Eleven has done twenty missions, which is four missions above the minimum amount of missions required to do a C-Rank. Team Twelve has done twenty missions as well. Your team has done only ten."

Natsumi then asked, "Then can we go on a C-Rank mission?" To her delight, both Hokages agreed.

Sakura exploded, "What? Sasuke-kun doesn't get a C-Rank mission but those losers do?"

Minato twitched and said, "Fine. All three of your teams will go on this joint mission. Send in the client!"

An older man, maybe in his fifties, stumbled in. He slurred, "What? These are the ninja who're supposed to protect me? All I see is an emo, a pink-haired crossdresser, some pale kid, a cherry boy, a kid who looks like a nobody, a couple blonde girls, a tomboy, and a pretty boy." The man then continued, "And the teachers don't look much better. There's a cyclops, a tomato lady, and a princess."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kushina, leaped at the client, intent on ripping him to shreds. They were held back by Kakashi and Minato, who reprimanded them for their behavior. Shaking off his stupor, the man said, "I am the super bridge builder Tazuna, and I expect you all to protect me with your lives."

Naruto bluntly said, "I like your hat. Gimme that." Before anyone could react, Naruto pulled the hat away from Tazuna and put it on. He then walked over to a nearby mirror and looked at his reflection. In the mirror, the Alice could see Azuma standing behind him, smiling slightly.

Speaking of Azuma, Naruto was a little surprised when he found out her age. Despite being slightly less than three and a half feet tall, Azuma was actually fourteen when she became an Alice. That probably explained why Naruto was short for a twelve-year-old.

Everyone blinked at the blonde's speed, especially Tazuna. Kushina cleared her throat and ordered, "Anyways, report at the front gate in half an hour. Now go pack your things." The genin all nodded and jumped out the window, making Sarutobi and Minato sigh before filing a form to put in a new window. Just as the paper was signed, the three jonin jumped out another window, led by Kushina. This made the two men start crying.

Tazuna suddenly cried, "Wait! That kid still has my hat!" Sarutobi then pulled out the bridge builder's hat, which he had taken from Naruto just as he jumped out the window. Happily, the old man took it and put it back on.

…

Teams Eleven and Twelve gathered at the gate with Tazuna. Team Seven, however, was nowhere to be as the deadline was about to end, Sai showed up with a medium sized backpack. After ten minutes, Sasuke showed up with one small bag. Sakura showed up not even a moment after, lugging an extremely large backpack. Thirty minutes later, Kakashi body flickered to the gate, nose buried in his book.

"Alright," said the silver-haired jonin, "let's move out." Before he could take a step, Kushina grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast," she said. The Uzumaki turned to the group and ordered, "Show me what you all packed." She frowned at Sasuke for only bringing weapons and refusing to pack anything else aside from extra backup weapons, forced Sakura to go home and repack after seeing the girl only brought body-care and makeup products and lots of clothes, patted Sai on the shoulder for bringing the proper items, skipped Menma and Natsumi as she already knew what they packed, nodded at Taro for doing the same as Sai, and smiled at Team Twelve for bringing a wide variety of items beneficial to the mission.

After Sakura returned with her pack filled with the proper inventory, the group moved out. As they walked towards Wave, everyone focused on their surroundings. Sakura, however, didn't do so and constantly stared at Sauke, who was looking at the ground.

Not even after ten minutes of walking, the only female of Team Seven complained, "I'm tired and sweaty. Can we take a break?"

Tazuna nearly face-planted, but Nagi and Sai moved to catch him. Natsumi wasn't as calm. Taking a deep breath, she yelled, "Seriously?! Tazuna's the oldest person here and he's not even having a change in his breathing pattern yet!" Despite Sakura's complaints, everyone ignored her and kept walking.

Soon, a puddle of water came into sight. The three jonin and teams Eleven and Twelve looked at each other, and slightly nodded. Abruptly, two masked men leapt out of the puddle and wrapped chains around the three jonin and pulled. Kakashi, Kushina, and Aki were shredded to pieces. "Three down, nine to go," they said.

Sakura screamed in terror. Taro, Sai, and Nagi dropped into defensive positions around Tazuna. Michiko dashed at one of the two men, but was forced to dodge as a fireball nearly struck her. "Watch it!" she yelled.

Sasuke scoffed and said, "Then don't get in the way of an elite warrior!"

The men tried to attack them again, but Naruto had other plans. "I like the gauntlets. Gimme those." He pulled on the chain that connected the men, sending them towards him. Before they could react, the force of the pull pulled the gauntlets off their arms and sent them head-first into a couple of trees, knocking them out.

As Naruto sealed away the gauntlets, the three jonin walked out from behind another tree. Sakura yelled, "How are you still alive? We all saw you three die!"

Kushina said, "We used the substitution jutsu. Now then, why didn't you take Michiko's wellbeing into consideration, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha snorted and said, "Even if she got hurt, the civilian council would let me go. After all, I'm the last Uchiha."

Aki snorted and added, "Aside from that cutie Itachi." Just as Sasuke was about to yell at her, the jonin continued. "But we need to get back to the point. Why are the Demon Brothers, Meizu and Gozu, here?"

Tazuna then went into a sorrowful explanation as to why he lied about the mission. "Well then, he isn't our problem now. Let's go back," said Kakashi.

Teams Eleven and Twelve simultaneously replied, "No." Adding in her thoughts, Kushina said, "You better stay and help or I'll destroy your porn stash, Kakashi." Needless to say, Team Seven continued the mission, much to Sakura's displeasure.

As the group traveled through the fog, a bush rustled. Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it. Pushing the plant to the side, he saw that he almost hit a snow white rabbit. The blonde freaked out and pulled the rabbit into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Usa-chan," he mumbled.

Sakura screeched, "Look what you did, idiot! You tried to kill a poor bunny! This is what happens when you try to look better than Sasuke-kun!"

Aki asked, "Why is the rabbit white? It's summer, so it should be brown, unless…" Her eyes widened as she shouted, "Get down!" Just in time, a whirling sound echoed through the clearing as a large blade shot towards the group.

As everyone dropped to the ground, Naruto merely raised his right hand. Just as the blade reached the blonde child, he grabbed its blade and stopped its path of trajectory. A figure jumped onto the handle of the sword and looked at Naruto.

"Kid, how did you do that?" asked the man. He was tall, close to Kakashi's height, give or take a few inches. The man didn't wear a shirt, showing off his muscled torso. He wore cow-skin pattern pants and had bandages covering the lower half of his face. Finally, he wore a Kiri headband that had a slash mark going through the middle.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist," drawled Kakashi. He pulled out a kunai and readied himself as did the rest of the ninja.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye and Kushina the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, what an honor to meet you. I can see why the Demon Brothers lost."

Kushina corrected him. "Actually," she said, "it was Naru-chan who beat them. And Naru-chan, aren't you getting tired of holding that sword and Zabuza up?"

Naruto blinked and replied, "Not really, but I guess I'll let go of them." He turned to a tree and threw the blade at it. Zabuza yelped in surprise as he spun along with his sword until it slammed into a tree.

The rouge ninja got up and said, "You're pretty strong, I'll give you that. Nobody has ever thrown me and Kubikiribocho at the same time. So, what's your name?"

Naruto apathetically looked at Zabuza and replied, "My name is Naruto Sekaioni, genin of Konoha. Registration number 012607."

Zabuza chucked. He said, "Well then, I challenge you to a duel. If you impress me, I'll leave the bridge builder alone for a week. Deal?" Before anyone could react, Naruto nodded.

The blonde reached into his pouch and gripped a kunai. He manifested the kunai, turning it into a large sword. He held the blade in front of him and dropped into a basic kenjutsu stance. The two circled each other, barely blinking. Suddenly, Naruto dashed at Zabuza and swung. The man blocked with Kubikiribocho and struck back, wildly slashing.

Each attack made was parried, and the force of each blow canceled out the attacks. The three teams gaped as they saw Naruto actually hold his own against Zabuza. As the two ninja clashed, sparks flew. Naruto say his chance.

He kicked Zabuza's shin and leaped back. As the rogue ninja rubbed his leg, the blonde dashed forwards again and swung. Zabuza reared back quickly, but still got a cut on his chest. As the swordsman clutched the wound, he smirked. "Not bad," he said, "but that's not enough to beat me!" With renewed strength, he launched himself at Naruto.

The two clashed again, trying to overpower the other. Finally, Naruto reared his head back and slammed his forehead into the rogue Kiri ninja's face. Zabuza stumbled back, and before he could recover, he received a large slash across his chest. The ninja stumbled back, shocked that a genin could harm him. "That's impressive," said the ninja, "as I said, I'll leave the old man alone for now." As Zabuza turned to leave, two senbon lodged in his next. He fell to the ground, limp and unmoving. Another figure jumped into the clearing. It was a hunter ninja from Kiri. He wore the standard hunter uniform as well as a mask with a wave-like design on it. On the forehead, the Kiri village symbol was etched in.

The hunter ninja said, "Thank you for stalling Zabuza for me. I have been hunting him for many days. I will dispose of him now." With that, the hunter ninja body flickered away with Zabuza's body.

Naruto dropped to one knee as he panted heavily. Aki and Kushina ran over, concerned for his health. The two women checked him for injuries, and upon finding none, sighed in relief. Getting back up, Aki ordered, "Michiko! You'll support Naruto until we get to Tazuna's house!" The girl blushed, but did what she was told and picked Naruto up and slung his arm over her shoulder.

Kushina turned and said, "Tazuna, where's your house?" Tazuna merely pointed in a direction and started walking. The group followed after him, with everyone discreetly glancing at Naruto. Michiko, however, couldn't even keep a straight face as she carried the blonde. Nagi, Aki, Kushina, and Natsumi smiled at the scene. Menma and Sasuke, though, scowled albeit for different reasons. Menma was jealous that Naruto was being helped by a cute girl. Sasuke was angry that the so-called loser had such strength.

They were greeted by a young woman when they arrived at Tazuna's house. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw the group. "Father, you're back!" She ushered the bridge builder and the ninjas inside, where she promptly brought them into the kitchen for food. A young boy was already there, sitting at the table. As they walked in, the woman said, "My name is Tsunami. Thank you for protecting my father."

He glared at the group and asked, "Who're they?"

Tsunami said, "Inari, these are the ninja who are protecting your grandfather."

Inari scoffed and said, "They should just leave. Nobody can beat Gato."

He then ran out of the room and to his bedroom. Tsunami sighed and said, "I'm sorry. Inari's been like that for a while. Ever since Gato took over, he stopped being such a bright boy." She gave the ninjas an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Kakashi, "but we really need to rest a lot tonight."

Kushina said, "That's right. Kids, when Zabuza was defeated, what did you notice?"

Michiko answered, "A hunter ninja threw two senbon needles into Zabuza's neck. It's weird though… Aren't hunter ninjas supposed to destroy the body on the spot?" Her eyes widened in realization as everyone else came to the same answer.

"That's right," Kushina said, "Zabuza is still alive. And that hunter ninja is his acquaintance." Tazuna paled when he realized that the intimidating ninja was still alive. "However," she added, "we have about a week until he recovers. So during that time, we'll be training you to get stronger."

Half an hour later, it was time for everyone to go to sleep. The problem was, nobody could agree on who slept in what room. Finally, Nagi suggested, "How about each team gets their own room? After all, there are three rooms for us to use." Seeing the logic, the jonin agreed, albeit with reluctance from Kakashi.

Team Twelve stared at the bed, and then looked at each other. It didn't help that they had already changed into their sleepwear. Aki wore a baggy shirt and shorts, Nagi wore a shirt and pair of pants (both made of silk), Michiko wore just her undergarments and an oversized shirt, and Naruto wore an oversized shirt over his underwear.

Naruto asked, "So should we all just try to fit onto the bed?"

Michiko shrugged and said, "Might as well." Aki and Nagi nodded, not seeing any other solutions that would let everyone have a good night's sleep. In the end, Aki slept on the bed with Nagi and Michiko on both sides. Naruto was lying on top of her. To ensure maximum safety, they all had their arms wrapped around each other.

Kushina silently checked on the team, and faintly smiled at the scene. However, her chest ached slightly with sadness, knowing that their family could have been like that if Naruto hadn't been left in the village. "Good night, Naru-chan," whispered the jonin as she silently went back to the room her team was sleeping in. Lying down next to Natsumi, who was drooling slightly out of the corner of her mouth, Kushina closed her eyes and prepared for the next day.

 **And the third chapter is done! If you're going to ask why Menma is all better now, never underestimate an Uzumaki, because they can do anything, especially if they're an angry parent. Anyways, that why Menma is good now. He'll still have his moments, though.**

 **Also, materialization creates an object, while manifestation enhances an existing object to make something stronger. Just so you don't get confused by the two when they're mentioned.**

 **Please review, tell me what you think, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	4. Progression

**Hey guys. I had a bit of fun screwing around with Team Twelve this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekaioni**

The next morning, Team Twelve woke up to an embarrassing moment. Nagi struggled to breathe, as his face was pressed into Aki's cleavage. The jonin had her arms wrapped around his head and her legs were locked around his waist, preventing him from escaping. Naruto and Michiko, on the other hand, were cuddling, their faces barely a centimeter apart. Needless to say, everyone in the house had a noisy wake-up call.

Kushina, recognizing the sound, giggled at the success of her little prank. After the team had fallen asleep, she went back and snuck into the room to change their positions. Hey, she was an Uzumaki! And it was law that those of the Uzumaki clan were required to pull pranks!

Menma and Natsumi winced as they heard multiple thuds. Taro merely cocked an eyebrow and wondered what was happening. In the next room, Sai and Kakashi blinked as Sasuke scowled and Sakura screeched in shock. Tazuna and Tsunami glanced in the direction of the noise as Inari scowled at what he perceived as carefree behavior.

As the shinobi dressed up, Tsunami started to make breakfast. Just as she started to boil the rice, Naruto, who was finished changing his clothes, asked, "Is there any way I can help, Tsunami-san?"

The woman nodded and said, "You can help me set the table, Naruto-san. Thank you!" As the two worked in the kitchen, the rest of the shinobi and Tazuna's family filed in. Sitting at the table, Kakashi commented, "Teams, it's time for us to train harder for our next encounter with Zabuza and his accomplice."

Glancing at a torn picture on the wall, Sakura asked, "Hey, Tazuna, what's with that picture?" Tazuna explained the history behind the picture, much to Tsunami's displeasure.

Frowning, she reprimanded, "Father! You know better than to mention that in front of Inari!"

Reaching the breaking point, the boy scowled and yelled, "It doesn't matter!" As the shinobi turned to him, he continued, "You should all just leave!" He ran out of the room and went upstairs.

Tsunami sighed and said, "I'm sorry about Inari. Ever since his father died, he's been like that." Tazuna looked down sadly. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

The three teams went into a clearing filled with trees. Kakashi declared, "Alright. Today, I'll be teaching you how to climb trees-"

In disbelief, Sakura responded, "But we already know how to do that!"

Sighing, the silver-haired jonin finished, "Without using your hands."

Sakura, still not understanding, yelled, "That's impossible!" As if they had rehearsed it, Kakashi, Kushina, Aki, Sai, Taro, Menma, Natsumi, Naruto, Nagi, and Michiko all walked up the trees, much to Sakura's and Sasuke's disbelief. Sakura yelled, "How did you do that?"

Kushina asked, "Don't you know any chakra control exercises? They talked about tree walking, water walking, and tree hopping in the academy, right?" To her disappointment, Sakura shook her head with a look of confusion on her face.

As Kakashi taught the two genin the basics of tree walking, Teams Eleven and Twelve walked away to train on their own. Taro and Sai tagged along, since they already knew the tree walking exercise. Naruto asked, "Mother, will you help me with my kenjutsu?"

Kushina said, "Alright! I'll help you work on protecting those blind spots, along with fixing your footing. Now then, come at me!" She drew her katana and dashed at Naruto, who pulled out a butter knife he bought two weeks ago and manifested it into a sword that looked a lot like Kubikiribocho, just without the hole in the center.

As mother and son clashed in the clearing, Aki told the remaining genin to spar with each other as well. Since she was the only one left with nothing to do, she decided to do the tree walking exercise, the kunai balancing exercise, the leaf sticking exercise, and the senbon balancing exercise all at once.

Unknown to the group, Inari glared at them from behind a tree. He watched as they trained, and thought that they didn't know about what they were getting into. He mumbled under his breath as he walked back to his house.

At dinner, the adults watched in silent amusement as Sasuke practically stuffed himself and Sakura ate just enough to get the minimum amount of nutrition needed to not starve. The other genin, however, were not as amused. They all knew that a ninja should consume a large amount of calories, but not eat too much.

Suddenly, Sasuke leaned over and vomited, to Sakura's horror. As he wiped his mouth, he yelled, "More food!" Everyone frowned at his lack of manners.

Inari finally snapped and yelled, "You should just leave already! You'll all just die!" Everyone turned to him. Tsunami yelled his name, but he ignored her. The boy continued, "There are no such things as heroes! Nobody can beat Gato!"

Menma frowned and retorted, "Now listen here, kid-" He was interrupted by the boy.

Inari continued, "You don't know what it's like to suffer! I bet you all have happy lives back where you live!" He would have said more, but a heavy killing intent filled the air.

Everybody looked at the source- Naruto. He shook, trying to hold in his anger. He failed. Suddenly standing up from the table, he yelled, "Shut up! S **h** u **t** u **p**! **Shut up!"** He glared at Inari, and everyone gasped at the change in his appearance.

His skin was pale, just as pale as Sai's, and black cracks were on his face, spreading out from the sides of his eyes. The sclera of his eyes was now grey, and his irises and pupils were pure white. His hair became wild, giving it a ruffled look.

 **"You know little about pain,"** rasped Naruto, **"and Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, mother, Sai-chan, and I will know pain more than you ever will! You have a mother and grandfather who love you! Until a month ago, the only people in the village who cared about me were Hokage-jiji, Teuchi-san, Konohamaru-chan and his only friends Udon-chan and Moegi-chan, Anko-chan, Ibiki-chan, and Ayame-nee! So grow up!"**

Calming down, the blonde Alice coldly said, "I'm going to go train. Don't bother stopping me." With that, he body flickered away in a flurry of trump card symbols. Everybody stayed sitting, too shocked to move. Inari broke the silence, crying, as he ran back to his room.

With a concerned look on her face, Michiko said, "I'll go after Naruto-kun to make sure he'll be okay." She then ran out of the house to check on her teammate. Aki sighed and shook her head. Kushina, Menma, Natsumi, Taro, Nagi, and Kakashi glanced at the retreating girl sadly, knowing that the geinin cared a lot about her teammate.

…

Naruto snarled as he demolished another tree with a mace. Sighing, he hoisted the weapon on his shoulder and asked, "Why did you follow me, Michiko?" The girl stepped out from the tree she was hiding behind.

Michiko frowned at how he addressed her differently than he usually did and said, "I was worried about you, Naruto-kun. I just wanted to know if you were okay." To her relief, the blonde boy dematerialized the mace and turned to her.

He said, "I'm just a little angry at Inari. He kept talking about things he didn't understand, and it made me upset." Sighing, he walked over to another tree and sat against it. Michiko went over and sat at his side. He stiffened when the girl pulled him into a hug, then relaxed and gently held onto her forearms while leaning into her embrace.

Michiko whispered, "It's okay, Naruto-kun. You have us now- me, Nagi, Aki-sensei, and Team Eleven. We care about you." Naruto's response was to break into tears and hug her back. The two genin stayed there, Michiko gently rocking Naruto back and forth while whispering soothing words into his ears. They stayed in that position until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, a figure walked into the clearing. They stiffened at the sight of the two sleeping genin, then relaxed. Walking over to them, the figure woke them up.

"Wake up, you two. You'll catch a cold sleeping out here." This is what Michiko and Naruto heard when they woke up. They blearily looked up and saw a feminine face looking down at them.

Naruto stretched as he yawned. "Munya~"

Michiko froze and registered the sound. Suddenly, she hugged Naruto and squealed, "So cute!" The girl proceeded to cuddle her teammate, who blushed massively. They quickly separated when they heard a cough from the person who woke them. When the two genin got a good look, they saw a beautiful girl slightly older than them.

The girl said, "I'm sorry for waking you up, but yuou shouldn't really sleep out here." The two blushed once more and apologized. Giggling, the girl asked, "Are you two shinobi?"

A few minutes later, the three children were gathering herbs for the girl's friend. The girl, who introduced herself as Haku, asked, "What do you fight for?"

Michiko cheerfully chirped, "I fight for my friends and the people who can't fight for themselves!"

Naruto replied, "I fight for my friends, family, and the innocent."

Haku smiled and said, "Then you two will become strong." When the two genin gave looks of confusion, Haku added, "You truly become strong when you fight for the sake of others."

As Haku walked out of the clearing, Michiko called out, "I hope your friend gets well soon, Haku-chan!"

Haku looked back and replied, "Thank you, Michiko-san. And by the way, I'm a boy." As he walked away, Haku silently giggled at the shocked faces the two genin made.

As Haku walked out of the clearing, Naruto flashed through a few hand signs and summoned Roukai, one of the smallest World Devils. Roukai was small, about the size of a medium-sized hat. It took the form of an octopus, a rather cute one at that.

However, Roukai was very dangerous. It was a parasite that possessed its host and drained the host's life in order to stay in control. Additionally, it was very strong and was capable of spraying acid and flight.

Bending down to Roukai, Naruto said, "I want you to follow Haku, the girly looking boy who went that way. If you see any lead to Gato, take it. If you see Gato, it's even better, so if you do see him, follow him and gather information. Come back by the time Zabuza recovers, okay?"

Roukai gurgled, **"Yes… master…"** It leapt into the trees and followed Haku away.

Michiko looked at Naruto questioningly. Noticing her glance, he said, "Haku walks in a way a civilian shouldn't. He walks in a way a shinobi would. I noticed that he was ready to fight and I saw several senbon needles hidden in his sleeve." As he finished his explanation, Nagi walked into the clearing.

He said, "Hey, you two, Aki-sensei and Kushina-sensei are worried…" He realized that they had spent the entire night in the clearing, and smiled. "So," he added, "did you two do anything last night?"

Naruto and Michiko blushed rapidly, realizing what their teammate was implying. Stuttering, the blonde managed to say, "We d-do-don't know w-what yo-you're t-ta-talking ab-about…" Beside him, Michiko nodded rapidly.

When Nagi snickered, Michiko snapped, "Don't laugh at us! If I remember clearly, your face was snuggled in between Aki-sensei's boobs!"

Nagi faltered and retorted, "It wasn't my fault! Plus, I like the smell of flowers! How was I supposed to know that Aki-sensei smelled like lavenders?" His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth, but the damage was done.

Michiko and Naruto started shaking uncontrollably, and then they ran away, laughing hysterically. Michiko yelled back, "Nagi! I am _so_ telling Aki-sensei about what you said!" Nagi paled and ran after his teammates, screaming bloody murder.

…

Nagi arrived at Tazuna's house far too late. By the time he got back, everyone, sans Team Seven, broke into laughter the moment they saw him. Standing in the corner, Naruto and Michiko smiled far too innocently and cheerfully waved at him.

Huffing, the humiliated boy said, "Looks like it's a good time to mention that you two spent the entire night together out in the clearing." It was his teammates' turn to be subjected to humiliation. The two genin sank to the floor in depression as the tables turned on them.

Feeling that they wasted too much time, Kakashi said, "Come on. It's time for you to train." Everyone turned to him in disbelief.

Aki managed to say, "But Kakashi, you didn't even teach your students tree walking until yesterday! So why are you focusing on training now?" At this, everyone nodded; Kushina did so with a look of disappointment.

Tuning his fellow jonin out, he walked out the door, followed by his students. Well, Sai was the only one who seemed reluctant to follow the man. After all, the only things Kakashi taught them until the mission were basic exercises and teamwork exercises.

The rest of the shinobi followed shortly, but with hesitance, like Sai. For the next few days, the process repeated, except with Kakashi being more active, due to a furious Kushina yelling about how lazy he became over the years.

Finally, it was the day Zabuza would return. Teams Seven and Eleven, along with Team Twelve sans Naruto, headed to the bridge with Tazuna. As they approached the construction site, the mist thickened to the point the group could barely see ten feet ahead of them.

Workers were knocked unconscious, scattered all around the bridge. Kushina, Kakashi, and Aki all dashed over and placed them in areas where they would be safe. After the workers' safety was secured, the shinobi and bridge builder carefully walked onto the bridge.

A few moments later, two figures appeared in front of them. One was Zabuza, who had recovered. Also, he was wearing new pants, with stripes instead of a cow-skin pattern. Next to him was the fake hunter shinobi. Unknown to the group, it was Haku.

"Alright," said Zabuza, "time for a rematch!" Kushina, Aki, and Kakashi readied themselves, and the final clash on the bridge began.

 **And the fourth chapter is done!**

 **Please review, tell me what you think, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	5. New Allies

**Man! I can't believe I updated twice in two days! Now that I have a bit more time on my hands, I'll probably be able to update more this summer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekaioni**

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard Tsunami scream. Leaping out of the bed, he quickly put on his clothes and dashed down the stairs in time to see Inari charge at two thugs who were holding his mother captive. He charged at the group and pulled Inari away just as the thugs slashed at him with their swords. The blonde grimaced as the blades cut through his clothes, shredding the top part.

The first thug smiled and said, "Lookie here, Waraji, we got a cute girl here! Wanna have some fun with her?"

The second thug, identified as Waraji, responded, "Sure, Zori, but let's get our work done first!" Both mercenaries swung their weapons at Naruto once again, but they were blocked by two kunai. Pulling back, they decided to make a running attack to add extra power to their strikes. Before the swords made contact, though, Naruto threw two shuriken.

Deflecting them, Zori and Waraji smirked. The latter asked, "That meant to do something, sweetheart?"

The Alice smiled back, to their surprise. He answered, "Yes, but that's not important right now. What's important is that you're about to be knocked out." Before they could ask what he meant, Tsunami sneaked up behind them, and with all her strength, swung a frying pan and whacked the back of their heads. The mercenaries slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Inari, sniffling, said, "I'm sorry about what I said. I really am!"

Sighing softly, Naruto patted the boy's head gently and replied, "It's okay. I know you are. It was really brave of you to charge these two dummies." He turned to Tsunami and had her help him tie up the two men, after taking their weapons.

The blonde looked at his clothes and sighed. Ripping off the torn portions, he was left in just his shinobi pants. He looked over at the mother and son and said, "It's alright. I'm a boy." He left, heading for the bridge to meet with the other Konoha shinobi.

Tsunami and Inari watched as the blonde left. Inari said, "I know what Dad meant now." Before his mother could react, he yelled, "I'm going to get everyone in the town to fight back!"

As he ran off, Tsunami watched with a nostalgic look on her face. "Kaiza, Inari is so much like you…"

Kushina grunted as Zabuza kicked her back. Aki and Kakashi fought off the water clones, struggling to defeat all ten. Haku had the rest of the genin save Sakura inside his ice dome, attempting to pick them all off one by one. Inside the dome, Sasuke had his newly awakened Sharingan, Sai had his drawings take on a defensive formation, Nagi and Michiko were back-to-back, Taro had a kunai in each hand to block the senbon, and Menma and Natsumi were using the Kyuubi's power.

Suddenly, a blur shot onto the bridge. As everyone, even Haku and those in the dome, turned to see if it was a threat, the dust disappeared to show it was Roukai. The World Devil bubbled and said, **"Large group approaching… led by short man… in business suit… with ugly glasses… cane and… stupid mustache… man said he was… never going to pay… would have group kill… all and collect... bounties…"**

Zabuza twitched and said, "Looks like our fight is over, Konoha shinobi. Where's the blonde brat?"

Naruto reached the bridge, and hearing the question, said, "I'm here. Gato-baka's goons were in the town, so I took care of them." Seeing Roukai, he asked, "Roukai, what's your report?" He heard what the group received and then growled. Dismissing the octopus-like summon, he hissed, "He has no shame."

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound from the other side of the bridge. The mist cleared to reveal a man fitting Roukai's description standing in front of a group of bandits. Gato snarked, "Looks like the Demon of the Mist is more like the Baby of the Mist. You can't even take down two bitches and one man! Good thing I never planned to pay you. Rogue shinobi like you are too expensive to afford."

Suddenly, an arrow landed between Gato's feet. Looking back, everyone saw a group of villagers, led by Inari. He yelled, "We won't let you control us anymore, Gato!" The rest of the villagers roared, demanding that Gato leave

Snarling, the crime lord yelled, "Listen up everyone!" The bandits snapped to attention. "Kill all the men! The women and girls, however, keep them. We can always use new entertainment." The men grinned lecherously.

Hearing this, Naruto snapped. He bit his thumb and flashed through hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared, and as it faded away, everyone gulped in trepidation.

Standing there was a being that could be only described as a demon. It was tall and had pitch black body that looked a bit like it was wearing a butler's uniform. Two spikes jutted out form each elbow, and led to forearms and hands that were a bit larger than an average man's. Its bone white head was large and triangular, and three masks were attached to it. Despite the eyes being the only features on the mask, it was clear that they were of a father, mother, and child.

Gato gulped and yelled, "Whoever kills that blonde brat and the monster gets double pay!" The bandits, courage restored, charged. The creature merely raised its hand. A beam of energy fired out from one of its finger, obliterating at least ten of the bandits. Zabuza, whose facial bandages were removed, and the three jonin shook their heads and joined the battle, sending the small army into a panic. It got worse when Sai, Taro, Menma, Natsumi, and Naruto joined the massacre. Haku, Nagi, and Michiko provided support, taking down bandits that got past the group to attack Tazuna. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the sight, cursing his numb limbs. Sakura could only stare in horror.

Soon, Gato was the only person left. As the group stormed up to him, he fell to the ground in fear and tried to crawl away. He stammered, "W-wait! Please l-le-let me g-go! I'll gi-give you a-anything! Money, women, power, anything you want!"

Naruto said, "I want all your money and the deeds to everything you own."

Gato pulled out several papers and shoved them at the blonde. He cried, "Here! These are the deeds to everything I have and the location to my mansion, and the money is in the vault hidden behind the cupboard in my study!"

Naruto took the papers and gave them to Tazuna. He said, "They're yours now. Use it to help Wave." Turning to the others, he said, "We're letting you go now." He nodded to Kushina, who grabbed the crime lord by his collar. She pulled out a kunai and raised it.

Gato paled. He said, "The deal wat that you would let me live!"

Naruto bluntly said, "No, the deal was that we would let you go. That's what we're doing. We're letting you go to the afterlife." The kunai in Kushina's hand descended as the villagers cheered.

Zabuza turned to the creature Naruto summoned. It turned to face him, and to everyone's surprise, dissolved into trump card symbols before they cleared to reveal a young woman with white hair wearing traveler's clothing. She asked, "Is there anything you need?"

Zabuza shook his head and said, "Not really. I'm just interested in you."

The woman blushed and said, "My name is Giger. And to be honest, you interest me as well." As everyone started to clean up the mess and help the village recover, Zabuza and Giger sneaked away to get to know each other more.

…

A few days later, it was time for the shinobi to return to Konoha. Naruto turned to Zabuza and Haku. He said, "You guys can come with us. I can get you accepted into the Konoha forces."

Before anyone could react, Kushina screamed, "Naruto! What are you doing?!"

The blonde replied, "You still owe me for eleven birthdays. Accept this and it's down to nine."

The woman did a one-eighty and screamed, "Zabuza! You and your apprentice will be coming with us whether you like it or not!" The aforementioned duo sweatdropped at her behavior.

As the group left, the villagers of Wave watched their backs. Inari asked, "What should we mane the bridge?"

Tazuna shouted, "How about the Super Duper Most Awesomest Tazuna Bridge?" He was promptly smacked on the top of his head by Tsunami.

Inari asked, "How about the Great Naruto Bridge? Named after Naruto, who is the reason I realized we have to fight back?" Everyone agreed, seeing no issue.

When the group returned to Konoha, Kotestu and Izumo, the gate guards, stared at Zabuza in shock. They barely registered Kushina saying, "Teams Seven, Eleven, and Twelve returning from a successful mission."

Minato and Sarutobi twitched in annoyance, knowing they would be having headaches later. Naruto and Kushina smiled innocently, while everyone else was suddenly interested in the walls, their fingernails, and just about anything else that wasn't in the direction of the two Kages.

Minato stiffly said, "What makes you think I'll just accept them?"

Naruto replied, "You still owe me eleven years' worth of birthdays." Minato's face went blank. "And jiji," he continued, "I'll tell the female ANBU about your Icha Icha stash." Both of the men sighed, before they tossed two headbands to Zabuza and Haku. The two blinked, but accepted the headbands after telling their ranks.

As they left, Haku asked, "How did you get Hokage-sama and Hokage-sama to accept?"

Naruto replied, "The Yondaime is my father, and the Sandaime and I are close. His grandson is one of my friends." Haku and Zabuza hummed in understanding, while Giger smiled. Naruto saw a restaurant and said, "Excuse me. I'm going to go eat lunch. Zabuza-chan, Giger-chan, you two have my support!" He ran off, laughing at the blushing duo.

Haku looked at them both, before smiling and adding, "Zabuza-sama, Giger-san, you have my support as well." He quickly followed after the blonde, as he was hungry too. The two adults screamed in frustration and embarrassment, before realizing that they were acting in sync. Several yards away, Kushina and Aki giggled at the duo, planning to use it as blackmail in the future.

Haku and Naruto sat down at a table, where Teams Eight and Ten were eating. Naruto said, "Hey guys. This is Haku. He just joined us today." The ice user bowed his head slightly and smiled. They greeted him kindly, though Shikamaru gave him a slightly suspicious look.

"So, Haku-san," asked Ino, "where are you from?" As she was the gossip queen of the younger generation, she wanted to have as much information as possible on new people, which was why most of the genin avoided answering anything personal.

Haku answered, "I'm Zabuza-sama's apprentice. We both just joined Konoha." Everyone gasped, shocked at his answer. Then again, they trusted the Hokages' decision. Little did they know, they were blackmailed into doing so. Then again, the two men would never mention it, and would deny with all their hearts that they were forced to accept them into the village. It didn't help that even if they said no, Kushina would have beat them until they gave in.

The next day, a message was passed out that Zabuza, Haku, and Giger joined the shinobi forces. Zabuza and, surprisingly, Giger were jonin, while Haku was a chunin. Giger was a surprise because she was technically a summon, but chose to change her anchor to be Konoha from the summoning realm for the World Devils and Alices in order to serve the village.

Team Twelve met in their usual training ground, only to see Aki, Zabuza, and Giger standing there. Aki said, "Listen up. I've decided to enlist you three in the chunin exams, which will be held in Konoha. So, all three of us will be training you until they're here, which is in a week. Get ready, kids. It's going to be a tough week."

 **And the fifth chapter is done!**

 **Please review, tell me what you think, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	6. AN: Net Neutrality

**So... yeah. Net neutrality is being removed. This will affect us all in a bad way. Our lives rely heavily on technology, and by extent, the Internet. For me, it'll be pretty bad.**

 **You see, I'm a staff member of an online newspaper, and it's pretty obvious why no net neutrality will be very bad for me. If net neutrality is removed, then the flow of Internet traffic will be controlled by companies to be faster in some parts and slower than others. If I end up in the slower category, then how will I be able to do my job?**

 **Something has to be done about this, since, as I said earlier, we'll all be affected in a bad way. I won't be able to update for a while. I hope you understand, and I apologize for the inconvenience.**


End file.
